unexpectedly feelings
by reddish red
Summary: Somehow, Eric Cartman and Kyle are no more then friends. If you can ever call it that. But what, when they have to share a room during the school trip? There will happen something unexpectedly. unexpectedly feelings Kyman , or in other words: KylexCartman Story.
1. Monday Mornings

**Chapter 1 (history) (1):**

 **Monday Mornings**

 **(Eric Cartmans perspective)**

 **Hello Guys, this is going to be an Kyman (KylexCartman) Story, this is my first fanfiction, I hope you will enjoy it. Hint: The first three chapters are the history of the story.**

The first thing I realize, as I open my eyes, is the sunlight, which shines brightly trough my window. I slowly turn my body to the left, where a small brown bedside table is placed, on which is nothing except a red alarm clock. When I look at it, I notice, that it´s already 7:30 a.m. Shit, Why did´nt it rang? This fucking thing works never, for what do I have an alarm clock, when it doesn´t work? What if I had overslept? Anyhow, I am in a hurry now. So I force me to get up of my bed, put on my blue carpet slippers and go to the bathroom. As I stand in front of the washbasin, washing my face with cold wather, the mirror makes me realize, that I look fucking good today! "Mirrow Mirrow on the wall, who is the most beautiful person throughout South Park?" With my wooden comb, I brush my good looking hair, which ensures, that I look even better, as anyway.

I walk up back to my room, to undress my body and put on a white shirt and a blue jeans. A pleasing aroma, that smells like fried bacon makes me descending the stairs. While I go down the stairs, I can see My mum, who is already sitting on the dining table. "Good Morning honey!" she says, in a cute voice. "Morning Mum!" I say, and I swear she could here the tiered tone of my voice. I sit myself down and begin eating, savoring the taste with every bite. My mum cooks like a god, really. But she can not only cook perfectly, she´s also the best mum in the world! She gives me warmth, insight and all the love she has. Because my mum is a skank, she doese not earn much money, so we have to economize. That sucks! Especially, when I hear Stan or Kyle say "What? You have no Smart Phone? Every one has one! " Or " What? You have really no Wii U?"

It pisses me fucking off! The only one, who also has no Smart Phone, or Wii U or this or that, is Kenny. Kenny is my best friend, somehow he is significant for me, also when I don´t show it so much. Sometimes I talk with him about my problems, but not always, some things I couldn´t even tell him. Stan and Kyle are my friends too, ok not really, but, I often waste my time with them. Why? Actually I don´t know, I mine they are fucking pricks, particulary Kyle, because he´s a fucking jew, but someway I hang out with them , since I am five. They have always something to complain, especially Kyle, because I love it, to tease him. The reson, why I tease him so often is, that he, when I make him mad, looks funny and cute at the same time. His face is always very flushed and he goes really crazy. I always laugh my ass off, by reason of him. Besides it´s just his fault, that I treat him bad, cause first he´s a jew and second he gets always mad. If he wouldn´t get mad, it would not even make half as much fun. "sweetheart, you have to get ready for school!" I hear my mum telling me, riping me out of my imagination. "Ok", I say in a hushed voice, stand up and go to the sink, to clean off my plate and cup. Wait a moment why do I clean off? Normally my mum should do that! Fuck it all, now I have already started.

After doing this, I put on my shoes and get off the house. Fortunately, the bus stop, is not far away from my home. After one minute, I can just about see my friends, standing by the stop. There appearance is, like ever, Kenny with his dirty orange Jacket and his hood, Stan and Kyle with their stupid hats. Honestly, why are they always wearing hats? It is not even winter! As I stand next to them I say "Hey dudes" Kenny and Stan are standing there with a bored mood, Kyle looks, totally motivated. "If I were you Kyle, I would sometimes clean my vagina, cause the sand in it doesn´t go away by itself" I say with a big grin on my face. Kyle looks at me damn angry, his face flushed "Shut your fucking mouth Cartman!" he yells, but his shout only makes my grin wider. After some seconds Kenny turns his face to Stan "Stan please give me your smartphone, I have to look for some bristols pictures in the internet!" Kenny asks polited, his hands outstretched, Stan falters and I think, he doese`nt know, what to do."Stan you fucking idiot, hand him the smartphone, where do you waiting for? You know, he only needs it for the bus trip." I say with an angry voice. Yes it makes me angry, when Stan or Kyle falter, to give Kenny, or me their smartphone, cause they have more money, then we have, they have a family, they have everything, we are even friends (maybe) and then they FALTER, to give us their fucking phone, for fucking five minutes.

Why did I stand up for him at all? Whatever, calm down Eric, calm down. "Shut up fatass!I already had given him the smartphone, don´t make me gulity." He hands Kenny the Smartphone, who thanks him and then suddely a smile covers his face. The bus arrives. We get in, I sit, as always, next to Kenny, of course are Stan and Kyle sitting side by side. "Wooow look at this Cartman!" Kenny shows me a picture of boobs, big ones, which normally doesn't concern me. Nevertheless wos I starring at it for certainly one minute. Kenny started loughing, as he trys to bring me back to reality, and I don´t reakt. My head becomes hot, and I think, that my face wos flushed,when I realized, that I had been absorved in that pic. Thats fucking embarassing. Really I don´t know why I acted like this, normally a pic of boobs wouldn´t take my whole attention. Kenny stares at me with a grin on his face." I think that was to much for you" I, still, having a warm feeling in my cheeks, answer in a confused voice: " yes I think so..er have you seen the new Terrance and Phillip episode?" Kenny, still grinning,says"Yes it wos hella funny!" I nod, and it wos quiet for the last 2 minutes of the bus drive. When we get off the bus, I could see Butters, who probably got out first. He runs to me with a big smilie on his face. Is he crazy? I don´t want him to run towards me, he should stop that, it´s kinda scary. As the blond boy reached me, he gives me a big hug " Hey Eric" I struggle from his hold on me, and cause him to fall to the floor. I use the time and begin running to the school.

As I reach the school door, I pant, turn my head over, just to see, if Butters did´nt get up and followed me , and go in. Stan and Kenny are already sitting in the class room, all three glancing at me, while I achieve it. I lay my schoolbag on the floor and sit down next to Kenny, who snickers a little bit "are you escape from Butters?" he asks "Yes and I´m really glad about it" I answer, still panting. Suddenly Mrs Trina, our maths teacher, asks a question: "How can I write 1 in a fraction?" Kyle snaps with his finger and moves his body, as if he needs to go to the bathroom desperately. We all already know, that he´s fucking smart, why can´t this piece of shit, just let an other person have the satisfaction, to know something? Thinking this is a perfect situation to make Kyle mad, I could´nt keep me silent and cry(after I had looked for the answer in the book), the answer out. "very good Eric!But the next time, please put your hand up, before you say the answer" Mrs Trina says suprised, I think, duo to my intelligence.

Kyles face gets fucking flushed, and his teeth are gritted."You fucking fatass" he yells angrily, I, grinning, answer satisfied:" oooh don´t be worry little Jew" After that, he turns his face away from me, his arms crossed . I and Kenny started laughing, thereupon Kyle gets demented, he suddenly stands up and knocks over some chairs. Why does he always overreact? Just because he couldn´t firstly demonstrate his smartness? What a stupid jew! After our teacher had admonished him, he calms down. After Kyles madness, our teacher changes the topic : "What I have to say, kids, you know on next monday we´re gonna go to Jenys City by bus and stay in the youth hostel for 5 days, has everybody paid already? Let´s have a look..", she checks the list and when I look to Kenny I see, that he shivers, not baseless, cause after a short time our teacher says a little bit shocked:"Oh Kenny, you hav´nt payed yet!"

Kennys face turns red and I know, that it is an distressing situation for him. "Yyyyeeess...wee weee", he says in a shaking voice. "Its okay Kenny, you can come to me after this lesson and tell me whats the problem" she says comforted. I face Kenny, his face still red. "We can´t perform the school trip, cause my parents ya know are fucking douchbags and always gonna spent their little money on drugs", he says. I am shocked, cause this is the first school trip in our lifes and I can´t believe it, to go there without my, well best friend. Kennys parents are really pieces of shit, cause they never concern about their kids, Kenny always told me, his little sister often crys, dou to this fools. " Your parents are really fucking douchbags Kenny!" Kenny, who puts away a streak of his blond hair, says "Shut up, You mustn´t call my parents like that!" But he´s allowed to call them that, or what? "Whatever, it won´t be as cool as with you" I say, giving him a serious glance. Kenny looks me deep in the eyes, while a slight smilie covers his face. "I think I´ll miss you, Stan and Kyle" scratching my head I answer "But I´m gonna call you every day, okay?" Kan puts a hand on my shoulder and nods.

The first lessons pasted quickly. In the break I, Kenny, Kyle and Stan are sitting on the table and talking, about everything, what´s going on. Kyle and Stan had heared about the "money problem" by Kenny and they felt very pity for him. After school I throw my school bag away and plunge myself on the couch. "Finally school is over" I say. When My mum realized, that I had just come in ,she walks up to me."Hello sweetheart, how wos your day?" she asks me, in a cute voice. I glance at her sadly and answer : "I found out, that Kenny has´nt enough money to go to the school trip" My mum stares at me with pity eyes: "I´m sorry, I know you won´t have as much fun as with him, huhm?" Yes I will, she knows me the best(sometimes): "Yes mum, but there are still Kyle and Stan..." she interrupts me: "yes, but it´s not the same, or?" I smile at her: "yes, but it´ll also be funny, I hope so" She smilies back and huges me. It is always good for me to tell my mum whats going on. I feel better after talking with my mum, most of the time.

 _ **First Chapter is done!**_

 _ **I hope you had fun during reading this. The story will be continued in time.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: South Park doese not belong to me, but to its creators, Trey Parker and Matt Stone.**_


	2. It always hits the wrong people

**Chapter 2: (Kyles perspective)**

 **(past history) (2)**

 **It always hits the wrong people**

 **Second Chapter is done!Enjoy it!**

When I got in my house, my mum wos already expecting me. Sitting on the dining table, she starres at me with stern eyes. "Hello Kyle, sit down" she orders, I lay my schoolbag down on the floor instantly and sit myself down on the old wooden table. Ike, my little brother sits accross from me, right beside my mum. We always eat lunch together, that belongs to the family life. But unfortunately my dad has to work at this time, so he can´t eat lunch with us. My mum cooks always healthy food, because she wants Ike and me to live in a hale way. To be honest, this food doesen´t taste especially good, but whatever my mum forces us to eat it, so we have no choise.

"Take much vegetables Kyle, it´s good for you!" she says, handing me the bowl of broccoli. I take out some of it. Today she cooked plaice with broccoli, really disgusting, you don´t know how my mums broccoli and fish dish tastes. I don´t know how I can define my mum. In order to make it short, I would say the proverb "hard shell, soft core". She has a big heart, but she educates me and Ike in a very stern way. We have to eat healthy, almost to behave like an adult and to study study study. But she only wants the best for us, so I´m not angry about her. If I misbehave, I have to talk with my mum about it. The course then is, to tell her, why I acted, in the way I acted. While I am doing this, she only listens to me. When I finished talking, she tells me, what she makes out of it. Sometimes she comprehends my behavior, sometimes not. If not, I get a punishment, like doing the houswork or house arrest.

"How wos school, Kyle?" she asks me, taking out even more vegetables. I swallow the eat, which is in my mouth and lay down the fork. She starres at me with a cold mood: "It wos okay, we didn´t learn something new" I tell her, putting a piece of the dry fish in my mouth" Fine, take a little bit more of the plaice, it´s good for your brain" Even more? It´s hard enough to eat this up! The fish is so dry, that it´s almost not edible and unable to swallow. After I gulp the piece of fish down, my mum hands me the bowl of fish. I shake my head "I´m sorry mum, but I am full" She takes the bowl back to her and attempts to offer Ike some of it, who also shakes his head. When we finished eating, I stand up to put my stuff in the dishwasher, but before I can reach it, my mother shouts "Before I forget, uncle Eric comes over our house in about 2 hours. Please be finished with your homework soon " "Okay mum"

Fuck uncle Eric comes. He´s my rich uncle. We live in his house and have to pay him rent. He´s very stingy and wants me to become a businessmen. Thats, why he always takes me to his factories, or takes me along his business trip and teaches me, how to make transeactions and as much profit, as possible. My mum is very proud of him, to be akin with him is a honorable for her. There are only tree reasons for him to visit us, first: to know my grades, and when they are good enough he gives me a shoulder rap and sometimes even a little bit money, but with the note to me, that I have to save it. Second: to get the money for the rent. And third: to teach me how to get a real businessmen.

Sitting on the desk, I begin with my homework, I have luck, it´s not so much today, only maths. After an hour, it wos done. As a result, I go downstairs to let my mum control it. She always wants to check my homework, if I had done it properly. While I descend the stairs, I could see my mum watching Tv, of course a learn channel. She should rather watch a cooking channel, because then her lunch would be edible. As she notices, that I stand in front of her, she switches the Tv off and I hand her my homework. She looks at it very strictly, I begin to sweat, hoping she won´t tear it up. After 3 minutes she gives it back to me. "Its Okay" she says emotionsless, a sigh cames from my mouth. Thank god!

An hour later, the door bell ring. It´s uncle Eric. I open the door and look at the tall proud men. His reflektion is very neatly, he wears a black suit and a hat, also black."Good day nephew!", he says in an elegant voice. "good Day uncle eric!" I answer, then, he gets in. He hands me over his head instantly, I hang it up without saying a word. My mum glances at him with a pleased mood. "welcome Eric, its wonderful to see you" , she says in a merry voice. I distort my eyes and in this moment I want to run into my bedroom and stay there for the next few hours, really. "So I´m here to take the rent" He says, short. My mums smilie gets into a bored mood. I know she wants him to come here to teach me about making business. She rummages about in her pocket until she finds, for what she wos looking for: the money : "Here you are!" My mother gives him the bills, which makes my uncle look satisfied. "Do you want to stay here for a coffee?" A smilie covers his face, cause if something is for free, he takes it gladly: "Yes sure. But I hav´nt got so much time, because you know, the trancactions... "

"I know", my mum answers, looking at him annoyed. And **I** know, that I have to stay here on the table for some minutes or hours and listen to their talk. I will be so fucking glad, when this is over. I´m gonna go into my bedroom and listen to music or whatever, I swear, as long as I have my quiet, its okay. "I make you a coffee, meanwhile you can talk with Kyle, I´m sure he will be pleased" NO mum I will not be pleased! Cause the only things that my so called uncle has to say, are, about his fucking buisness, this means, how much his income is, how he became a buissness man, exhorte me that I have to save my money were ever I can, or he grumbles about rising prizes. Sometimes he also tells me about his competition.

"Kyle I have concerns concerns concerns..." He looks at me so pathetically, that you might think he lost the most importent thing of the whole world. I know what this means. He has business problems. Fuck. "Kyle, I am so a miserable condition...my candy factory broke" His candy factory broke? Oh how awful! Is this his fucking serious? That´s no doom! I give him a fake worry glance "oh thats a pity". It took an fucking hour, until he went home. I had to listen to the reasons, why his factory broke up. And that it wos not his fault, whatsoever, the usually thing.

But the day doesn´t get better, rather worse. Because when I reache my bed room, I realize, that my cellphone rings. It is Stan. I lift off. " _Hey dude, I had an accident",_ I hear Stan say, for some seconds I wos´nt able to talk. I am shocked. " _Dude?_ " he says, worryed. " _ooh hey Stan, I..what happend_?" I answer in a shivered voice. _"I´ll tell you, come over the hospital" click_

I am confused. What had happen to him? I just have to go to the hospitel, but how? There is only one hospitel in South Park, and it is 5Milies away from my house. Maybe I can take the bike. But first, I have to tell my mum, what happend to Stan and why I have to leave the house. She is sitting on the couch and still watching TV. I go to her, my heart throbes fast. "Mum, I have to visit Stan in the hospitel, because he had an accident and.." she interrupted me: "sweetheart, thats awful, I´ll take you there, by car" she lookes at me with sad eyes and gave me a kiss and huges me.

"Thanks mum" I say with a smilie on my face. We get into the car and my mum drives me to the hospitel. When we arrived, my mum looks at me still sorrowfully and says: "See you, I hope it did´nt happen something really terrible" My mood becomes worryed: "I hope so, see you". I get into the hospitel, where the first thing, that you can see is the information desk. I walk towards it.

"Hello, where can I find Stan March?" I ask, my voice tumbles a little bit. The young woman looks at a list, I think on it were written down all the names of the patients with the respective room number. After about 2 minutes, she answers: "On the second floor, in room 203." "thanks" I say and proceed to look for the elevator. As I stay in front of Stans room, I slowly open the door, like if there is something horrible in, that expects me."Stan?" I ask in a quiet and scared voice. "Kyle? Come in!" Stan says, friendly. I go in and see Stan, reclining on a bed. His legs are wrapped with gypsum. The room, in which he is stationed looks bleakly, no colors or decor. There are only a old bed, a small bedside table and a mini television in it.

"What happend?" I ask. "A car hit me, when I crossed the street. And so I broke my both legs" I feel sorry for him, my eyes look sadly at him. "I´m pleased, that you have been coming." He smilies happy and puts his arm on my shoulder. I smilie back and sit down on the stool next to him. "Kyle, I´m really sorry, but...I can´t come along the school trip." I begin to sweat. What? My best friend can´t come with us? I starr at him, as if I can´t believe it. "Stan..thats..shit, really I don´t know what to do without you in my first school trip!And with what else person can I share my room?" I say, my hands resting on my lap, my legs shivering. Stan answers: "um Cartman" "What?Are you crazy? I can´t share my room with Cartman!" I yell. "you must" he says in a simply voice. He´s right. I must. Because all other students in my class, already have a person with which they share their room. And Kenny has not enough money to come with. And even if he had sufficient money, he would share his room with Eric Cartman. So Cartman is the only one, who remains.

"I hope it won´t be bad" I say in a dull voice, wiping away the sweat of my forehead ." It´ll be okay, trust me!" I nod and it wos quiet for the next 5 minutes. "You can call me every day, when you want" he offers with a peaceful mood. "Okay I will, get well soon!" I answer ,stand up and adopt myself from Stan. When I go out the hospitel, my mum still waits for me, so I could jump in the car and she drives home. During the drive, I tell her, what happend to Stan, she feels sorry for him and says that she´s happy, that it is not worse. When we arrive at home, I plunge myself onto the couch, snack on some crackers and watch TV. The day wos like shit, I mean not sufficient, with the fact, that my uncle is a fucking miser, almost like Scrooge McDuck, no I also have to listen to his problems and that it wos never ,really never, his fault. Then my best friend, Stan, had an accident, and as a result, I have to share my room with Cartman, rich! Do You know what? It sucks and it hits always the wrong people.

 _ **Thanks for reading this chapter, I hope you had fun during reading this. Poor Kyle! Sometimes it really hits the wrong people.**_

 _ **So he has to share his room with Cartman? How will it be? We will see**_


	3. A night out with friends

**(Cartmans perspective):**

 **(past history) (3)**

 **A night out with friends**

 _ **Third Chapter is done, I hope you enjoy it**_

In this moment I, Kenny and Kyle are about to visit the Nightlife Club, which is the most popular Club in South Park. Before you ask, what´s about Stan?! Well he couldn´t come up with us, cause he had an accident, by which his both legs had been broken. You may think: How did you manage, that they let you inside? Well, I have connections, knowing the owner of the Club has some advantages, right?

As we stay in front of the door, the bouncer doesn´t ask for the ID Cards, because he knows what is going on. We´re much under 21, but it doese not matter, because the owner of the club had informed him about us and that we can go in, whenever we want. "Why did the jew come with us again?" I ask showing at Kyle. "Because he´s our friend Cartman?!" Kenny says, looking confused at me. "Really? Well then.." I say, smirking at both.

"In any case, I´m gonna dance now" I say, as we get in. I begin shuffling, its a kind of dance, in which I am efficiently. I think I am a natural in dancing. I did´t practice much at home. I just can dance, it´s simple, and people like it.

"Come on you drags, join in" I yell and then they look, as if they are about to run away, but surprisingly they suddenly decide to dance with me. I am amazed, not expectant this. Kenny moves fucking guardedly, constantly hoping, that the hot girls doesn´t watch him. Sometimes he turnes his face to them and smilies. What a fool, doesn´t he know, that girls love it, when you dance? I know, that he is ashamed. Completely different actes Kyle, who wages with his arms and moves his feet totally indiscriminately. He makes me loughing my fucking ass off

"I always knew, that Jews ar´nt able to dance" I needle him , smirking at Kyle, who looks angrily at me and says: "shut up!I can dance" he stamps his feet more hard now. I look at him with a wide grin on my face: "You mine you can´t dance, look at you, your dance is akward" Kyle looks hella funny while he is dancing, Kenny nods his head, by reason of the rich Trance music. I , still laughing at Kyle, decide to teach him, how to dance correctly, I mine I can´t watch this anymore, his dance is killing me.

"Kyle stop it stop..." he interrupts me: "shut up, I don´t wanna hear your grouse" he says furiously. "Don´t be sour little Jew, I only want to help you" he glanced at me, as if he would´nt trust me. " I don´t need your help" he shouts, his face turns red. I proceed to dance further, while I irritat him with my singing " wuhu yeah I am the best, I am so cool, better yes better yes better, then the jew...Kyle is a loser, he can´t dance.." His face turns redder and redder, his fists clenched "Arrrg Cartman! I prove you, that I can learn dancing!" A broadly smilie covers my face "Fine Kyle, lets start!"

Kenny suddenly stops dancing, (if you can call it that, because he did´nt really move) and an inspiration glare washes over his face: " Have fun by dancing, I´m gonna take care of these ladies" I roll my eyes and reply: "do what you want, but remember, your gonna stay the night by me" He smilies at me and runs towards the girls. The jew turns his face to me and watches me, presenting him the first moves, that could even manage such a beginner, like Kyle. He tried his best, first he does very clumsy, but then he gets better and better, and finally he is almost as good as I am. "Am I doing well?" He asks, smiling at me. "Your getting better and better, although you are a jew"

I grin at him, feeling the proud of my ability. "See, also I can learn" he says, while he is moving his feet. We have lots of fun, while we are dancing. Suddenly Kan runs towards us and yells: "Dudes dudes, look at this , look at this!" his appearance is, as if he comes back from the lotterey, in his right hand, he holds his old cellphone, with which you can only take pictures (but just in bad quality), phone, write messages and play some dull games. Kyle looks annoyed, I think he doesn´t like it, when someone interruptes him. "what´s happening Kan? Did you get the telephone number of one of the girls, or what?" Kenny knocks Kyles back and says "of course not, you douchbag! I took a picture of the boobs from this girl" he pointed at a girl, a slim blond lass with big breasts, Kan looked very pride, like Kyle, when he got an A plus.

The jew sighs a little bit and I sit down to the stool at the bar, shoring my head on my hands: "Where do you waiting for? Show us the pic" Kyle and Kenny sit down next to me and my best friend presents us his success. It is a pic of boobs, big boobs. The quality is like shit, because of his old phone, with which he took the photo. I have no idea, how he managed this. If I were a girl, I would never let a boy, taking pictures of my boobs, especially when he´s unknown. But Kenny makes it again and again... I assume he could even make an exhibition called " Boobs in all shapes and colors" . It is like a hobby for him, he once said to me, that it makes him feel alive. Whatsoever, I don´t understand it.

"What´s your opinion? Do you like the pic?" I look bored and say: "There are boobs, no more" Kenny looks at me with a "I can´t believe that you said this" glance and replies: " There not only boobs, I mine they look different, cause..." he wos interrupted by Kyle, who puts his hand on his head: " It does´nt concern anyone Kan.." Kenny packes away his cellphone, his pride smilie wos gone. I stand up and yawned: "Let´s go home, dudes."

They both nod and follow me out of the club. Kyle, having his hands in his pockets, says gently: "Thanks Cartman for teaching me, how to dance" my face turnes a little bit pink, it wos the first time, that Kyle thanked me for something, I had teached him. That means that I am not as stupid as everyone thinks, cause today I teached the jew, yes I am damn proud of me. "You´re welcome" I answer, kicking some stones. "Nice, that you both honeys had fun, but my night wos also really hot" Kan teases us. "Shut up Kenny, it wos´nt hot, it wos just funny" I say, kicking harder against the stones. How did he come to that conclusion? I am not gay! Okay, what do I expect, it´s just Kenny, Kenny the boobs and vagina lover. The poor boy gives me a shoulder tap and smilies : "I know I know.." For the last 5 minutes, the walk went on quiet, until we reached my house.

My friends stay the night by me, but I don´t let them sleeping in my bed. They have there own sleeping bags, to sleep on the floor. The first words that I can hear is "I´m hungry" which come from Kennys mouth petulantly, I role my eyes : "It´s late at night...moreover I have nothing to eat" I lie. "Don´t lie fatass! You just don´t wanna give me something to eat!" he yells, his armes crossed. I growl, tear my hair out and shout: "Then search for it Ken, I don´t feel like" He looks angry and looks for some snacks in the cupboards. Kyle yawns and does up his sleeping bag. "Where is actually your mum Cartman? Normally your mum comes down to greet us and making us snacks "

Kenny glances at me annoyed, while he is rummage about: "exactly, I´m fucking hungry!" Shit..why did he ask that question? My mum is at her work...she works anytime. Well, someone calls her, and then she says, ok I´ll be there in 10 minutes, for example. "err.. she wanted to visit a bar today" I lie, my voice is shaky, both look at me bored: "Whatsoever, tell your mum, that she has to prepare the snacks, when she decides to visit a bar or something else"

Kenny says, Kyle looks tiered and plays with his hands. "Let´s watch TV" I suggested. Kyle looks confused: "Do you know, which TV broadcasts are shown late at night?" My expression wents unknowing: "I don´t know Kyle, but maybe there is a movie...about, you already know this story certainly" he shivered: "which story?" I fetched my flashlight, switched it on and my voice got creepy: "about the guy who picked up the phone late at night..it wos 4. a.m and he wos alone at home. The phone rang ring riiiing riiing..he picked up and then suddenly " Kyle shivered, he always creeps fucking up, when he listens to a horror story "And thhheeen?" he asks in a shaky voice, biting his nails nervously. I countinue the story: " The caller said to him: I know where you live...now, because you picked up muhahaa..and I´m gonna kill you! Then the door opened slowly, it squeak and the jung men shivered and shivered. An old guy entered the house, with a gun. And.." Kyle begins to scream and I and Kenny begin to laught. "Maybe we should´nt watch TV at this time" he grins.

Kyle is still shaking , he lookes cute somehow. "calm down Kyle, it wos only a horror story" I say, trying to soothe him. You could see a worried expression in his eyes, I sit down next to him, on the couch. "Is the story true? Did this really happen?" a kind of smilie washes over my face. It wos clear, that he would ask that question: " of course not, Kyle!" How did he come to that conclusion? It wos an fictional story, no more. "What the fuck is that?Diet crisps?!" Kenny shouts grimly, he must have found something to eat.

I turn my face to him and say: "Whats the problem?" Kan looks at me stunned "Are you deaf or what? As I said, diet crisps!" he wedeles the bag of crisps around in the air. I groan, stand up and go to the poor teenage kid "So what? Eat it" I think he is amazed, that I´ve got diet crisps at home and no "normal crisps". Well, I´m on a diet, because my doctor told me, that I have to lose weight, otherwise I´ll get diseases. He gave me a fucking long lecture about the risks, when you are fat. So I decided to lose weight. "Why do you have diet crisps at home and no normal?" he asks, I give him a serious glance and answer: "I´m on a diet" Kenny and Kyle look at me, as if they see something unbelievable. "Well, my doctor told me, that I have to lose weight, when I don´t wanna get diseases. So I decided to live healthier." They both are petrified, their mouths wide open. "Whats happening? Don´t you believe me? Do you think I am not able to lose weight? You fucking pricks!" I yell, knocking over a chair. The jew answers after he shook his head: " We were just suprised, cause we did´nt expect that" They did´nt expect that? Great excuse Kyle, but I know, what you are really thinking. You only don´t wanna make me mad, cause you know, what then happens. But anyway I am to tiered to argue with them. I yawn and stretch my arms: "Whatsoever, I go to sleep. Night" I walk to my room and hear them both shouting "good night", while I go up the stairs.

 _ **Thanks for reading this chapter, I hope, you liked it! I wanted Cartman to be a good dancer, because I think it´s cool, is´nt it? I really liked it, when he teached Kyle dancing. Yes Kenny the breast lover, must not be forgotten. I would be pleased, when you follow my story, favor or review it. See you, the story has to be continued.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: South Park doese not pertain me.**_


	4. The battle for the smartphone

_**Hey guys, now the fourth Chapter is done! Hint: The history of the story is over and I am going to switch the pov.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy reading this.**_

 ** _The battle for the smartphone  
_**

 _ **Kyles POV**_

When I and Cartman entered our room the first time, we soon realized, that it is´nt really big, but its appearance is snugly. It has one bunkbed, a TV, a heater, and a bathroom with a shower and a loo. We have never been to a youth hostel before, so we did´nt expect anything. To be honest, I thought that we would come into an old room, with a dirty appearance. "Rich room, what Kyle?" Cartman comments with a grin on his face, taking off his shoes. "Well, it's better, then I expected" I say with a smile on my face. Suddenly I realize a squeaky noise, which probably comes from the bed, I slowly turn my face to it. I notice Cartman, who is lying on the bed (of course he choosed the upper bed).

"Why did you choose the upper bed?" I ask, and as I notice, that a big grin covers his face, my right eyebrow raises. "Because, then I can always jump around above your head" he replies, which makes my mood becoming very sour "you fucking fat ass! Why do you always wanna spite me?" I shout, clenching my fists firmly. I should have known this! Sharing a room with Cartman can only be bad. The fat boy begins to snicker "because it´s fucking funny!" Funny? That´s not funny! Maybe for him, but definitely not for me! I start to growl and to kick hard against the bed, hoping Cartman falls down. "What are you playing at jew?" he naggs, but it makes me even kicking harder, which causes the bed to wiggle. Unfortunately I stoped it sooner as I want to, because my foot slowly hurt. Fuck you foot! So I lay myself down onto the lower bed, as a thought comes into my mind:

 _Trust me, it won´t be that bad_ thats, what my best friend told me in the hospitel, rather he promised me! Oh Stan if only you would be here..I take out my smartphone, to write Stan a message, probably a message full of misery. But I am sure, that he´ll cheer me up. But before I can type in, I hear Cartmans voice "Wanna give me your smartphone?" he ask, his head hanging down, to see me. " In no way fatass!" I shout. He then climbs down the ladder, grabbes my arm and pulls me out of the bed. "Oh come on" he says in a damn cute voice, his glance is totally innocent. I struggle from his hold on me and yell: "Let me go, you fat piece of shit!" his grab gets more firmly , his glance goes furios "Don´t call me fat, you fucking jew! Just give me your fucking phone!" he shouts, his nails dent in my wrist. "Never!" I kick him to his balls, he then suddenly cries out and lets me go "Damn it!" he mutters, while he is lying on the floor.

 _ **Cartmans POV**_

That fucking Jew kicked my balls, only because I wanted his Smartphone. Is this to much to ask? I get up and knock that fucking prick against the septum. "What the heck!" he shouts furiosly, I press him harder against the wall "Why don´t you give me your fucking phone? What´s at it? I only want it for a few minutes." He tries to push me away , his eyes are full of rage "Because you don´t beg for it. Because you wanna sleep on the upper bed, just to spite me and make me mad! Cause you always wanna make me mad! So why should I give you my phone under these circumstances?" he explains loudly.

Whats his fucking problem? It´s funny to irritate him, because he ever gets mad, and when Kyle is mad, it makes me laugh, always. What is he expecting of me, that I let it be? Maybe he has a secret, maybe he is in love with his boyfriend Stan. Yes thats why he don´t wanna give me his smartphone! That little jew is gay! And if he would give me his phone, he thinks that I could perhabs find it out. I should have known this before, but not on my watch Kyle, not on my watch. As soon as I have the evidence, you´re done, trust me. "And why should I stop to spite you, when it´s so damn funny? Anyway thats not the real reson, is´nt it? You have a secret Kyle, and I´m gonna find it out, trust me!" I yell, my face close to his.

His glance gets a kind of confused " I have no secreeehe what the.." he is not able to finish is sentence, because I let him go and cause him to fall on the floor. "Don´t lie Kyle!" I scold him, going to the TV, to switch it on. But the so called TV is just scrap, I mine, come on it´s an old CRT TV and to make matters worse, it´s fucking small. Kyle stands up slowly and proceeds to lay on his bed. He then takes out his cellphone, surely to write with Stan. I sneak to the bankbed to observe Kyle, while he taps in a message, but unfortunatly I couldn´t read it, cause it is to far away from my eyes. Damn it! So I have no choise but to leave him alone and watch Television, but before I can reach the couch, someone knocks at the door.

"I´ll do it on!" I say in a dull voice, going slowly to it. As I open it, I see our teacher, Mrs Trina "Hey boys, please ready yourself for the evening walk. Be at the entrance in 15 minutes." I nod and she walks away. Oh man I hate walks, especially, when they are along a woodland, okay, I don´t know if we really have to go along a woodland, but, I don´t think, that our teacher wants to stroll in the City and let us dally. I guess it´ll be a very boring walk, in a dull forest. "Your favorite activity Cartman, walking, am I right?" the jew says with a grin on his face. "Shut up, it´ll be awful" I shout, Kyle just roles his eyes, while he is writing another message with his phone, his body reclining on the bed, his legs dangling.

As I look him confused in the eyes he gives me a glance, as if he wos the coolest kid in the world. "Whatsoever" I say, and proceed to put my shoes on. What´s he doing? With whom does he chat? He´s giggling even the whole time, he´s texting. That sucks, Kyle wants to annoy me, he merley wanna make me mad, by showing me how much fun he has with his smartphone. I go nuts soon, really. Can´t he stop giggeling? I swear, when he don´t stop that, I forget myself! Nevertheless he doesn´t stop it even after 5 minutes. How can a person giggeling all the time? That´s enough! I stamp me feet while I go to Kyle, step by step the stamp gets harder.

When I reach the bed, I drag the jew out of the bed, who cries out: "Are you crazy? What are you playing at? Let me go!" his arms are waving around, it looks kinda funny. "Just give me that fucking phone! I know, that you wanna annoye me! But not on my watch Kyle! Give it to me!" I shout, trying to take away his smartphone, which is in his hands, tightly. "I don´t wanna annoye you fat ass! What makes you think that?" he says his eyes full of fear. "Whatever! Give me you phone!" I say with gritted teeth. "Noo..auuu" I twist his arms hoping he will give up, but he doesn´t. So I have no choise, I did´nt wanna get that far, but there is no other option. I let go of his arms and I start to tickle him. "Stop it stop it hahahahaha Ca hahah stop hahahaha" Oh my gosh that´s hella funny! To see Kyle lying on the floor and loughing unwilling, makes me feel fucking good. "Just give me your phone Kyle, come on little jew" I say in a cute voice "Ok hahahahah I haha give hahaha uhaha p" he is already crying, cause of his laughing. I stop tickling the jew and then he hands me over his smartphone. "But give it back soon" he indicates, I only nod and a big smirk covers my face. Finally! Now I have the proof, that Kyle is gay! Let´s see what is written down on his phone.

 ** _I hope you had fun during reading this! What is written down on Kyles phone? Stay tuned! It would be glad, if you follow, or like my story. When you want , you can leave me a review. The story has to be continued._**

 ** _Disclaimer: South Park does not deserve to me_**


End file.
